We're off to Canada! A phinbella story ch1
by Trumpeteroboistpianist
Summary: A vacation to Canada doesn't turn out so well in the airplane
1. Chapter 1

It was just the regular day at Danville airport. The airplanes come and go, and the passengers also come and go.

" It is nice of you guys to invite me on your vacation across Canada" said Isabella to the Flynn-Fletcher family.

" oh, your welcome" said Linda.

Isabella could barely conceal her excitement. She was going to Canada, but that was not the main reason she was excited. It was Phineas. She had a crush on Phineas since she was little, but she is too shy to let him know. She gives him hints all the time, but he misses them and remains oblivious. Everyone knows except Phineas.

Now she was going to Canada with Phineas. Candace stayed home to take care of perry, so it is just her, Phineas, Ferb, and Mr. and Ms. Flynn-Fletcher.

After going through security, the group waited for the aircraft.

Soon, a light blue Boeing 787 with a maple leaf on it's vertical stabilizer arrived and docked at the gate.

"Wow it looks like a glider!" Said Phineas, commenting on the air canada Boeing 787

no one knows that the very plane is going to exactly become that in the hours of the flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really short chapter last time guys. This chapter will be longer and more exciting. Muahahahaha i like cliffhangers. Thank you and please review. I do not own anything. It belongs to major monogram and dr doofensmirtz.**

the flight attendant opened the door and Phineas, Isabella, Lawrence, and Linda boarded the jet. Phineas let Isabella take the window seat while he sat beside her. Isabella blushed at the fact that she was going to sit beside Phineas for 4 hours.

Phineas also has a little secret crush on Isabella, but no one, not even Ferb knows. He keeps it to himself though he does not know about Isabella's crush on him, even when everyone else knows about Isabella.

"Have you kids checked out the in-flight entertainment system? Said Linda

"whoa..." Phineas and Isabella said simultaneously. They were noticing each other so much that they didn't notice the high tech entertainment system right under their noses. It had a pull out video game controller, and several other applications with movies, videos and tv shows. Phineas was looking at one app in particular, telling the airspeed, altitude and other facts about the plane. Obviously everything is at zero because the plane is still on the ground.

Since Phineas was right beside her, Isabella took the chance to confess her feelings for him.

"Phineas," said Isabella

"what" he replied, his face buried in a safety pamphlet.

" I want to tell you something."

"okay, what is it"

They were interrupted by the intercom, and Isabella didn't get the chance. She lost the courage. Maybe she can tell him later.

"hello Cabin, this is your captain speaking, before taking off we will go through some safety Demonstrations. If you are at the front of the plane, you could see the flight attendant doing the demonstration. If you are at the rear of the plane, look at the screen in front of you. "

"Now," the pilot continued,

"If the cabin loses pressure, emergency oxygen masks will automatically deploy from above. They will provide sufficient oxygen for 15 minutes as the crew brings the aircraft to a lower altitude. When the escape slides deploy, jump and slide. The slides also act as life rafts should the aircraft land on water. If so, inflate your your lifejackets outside the aircraft or else you will be trapped in the cabin. That's all we have to say. Fasten your seat-belts, lock your trays in the upright position and enjoy your flight to Toronto Pearson international airport. Thanks for choosing air canada and have a great trip"

The plane was in the air, and they were on their way.

"anything for you two?" Said the flight attendant

"I'll take a cup of lemonade" said Isabella

"I'll take a cup of orange juice" said Phineas.

The flight attendant gave them their drinks. As Isabella was retrieving her drink, she realized her arm was around Phineas' shoulder. They both blushed madly. Then, Phineas did something unexpected. He put his arm on Isabella's shoulder. Isabella rested her head on Phineas' shoulder shortly after

"This is fun, we should do this more often"

"yes, yes we should".

"Awwww... How sweet," said Linda as she took a picture

"I want that memory card!" Yelled Phineas.

no one is realizing what is going on in the cockpit...

**DUN DUN DUN...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry for the looooooooooooooooooong wait. Technical difficulties. The story got deleted 3 times and my Internet shut down 10 times. Sorry for the terrible inconvenience. I own nothing. It all belongs to Major Monogram and doctor Doofenshmirtz. (Who are Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) maybe I own copilot Morris, flight engineer Tom, and Captain Jim**

*Beep* *Beep *Beep*Captain Jim struggled at the controls of his plane. Warning alarms blaring, he was more confused than ever. He was getting fuel warnings but his fuel gauge said he should have plenty of fuel left, and he double-checked, triple-checked and quadruple-checked before takeoff.

"This situation reminds me of flight 143, remember?"

"Yes, the Gimli Glider" replied Morris.

"Morris, check the operation manual," said Jim

"There has to be a way out of this mess."

**5 minutes earlier…**

"_Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!"_

A rocket launcher blows down a purple door.

"Perry the platypus! Yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he pressed a purple button. Two halves of a fuel tank came out of nowhere, fusing in the middle.

"Like my new trap, Perry the platypus?"

Perry looks unimpressed.

"Anyhow, backstory time. Last Sunday when I went to get fuel from the gas station, I realized I forgot to bring my membership card for the gas station. So I didn't get the 10% discount I usually get. You already know me. I'm cheap. I wanted the discount, but then I would have to drive home, go up the elevator, and open the door. So I asked for the discount anyways, since they know me. But they said no card no discount. Long story short I ran out of fuel in the middle of the interstate and caused a 20-car pileup. So, Perry the platypus I made the RUN-OUT-OF-FUEL-INATOR! It makes any vehicle it hits, run out of fuel, and the good evil thing is, they wont see it coming. The fuel gauges will stay the same, causing mayhem in the TRI-STATE AREA! "

Perry sees an inator as usual

"Now stand back Perry the Platypus" said Doof as he powered up the inator.

Meanwhile, Perry was trying to escape. Then, he thought of an idea. There was an OWCA agent potluck that night, and he was in charge of making desert. He was going to make crème bruleé, and he brought a mini blowtorch to use after fighting Doofenshmirtz. He used the blowtorch to melt through the plastic of the fuel tank, escaped, and gave Doof a kick in the face. He then threw a hand grenade at the inator. It exploded, a stray beam heading straight up, hitting the Boeing 787 the Flynn Fletcher family was on.

"Curse you! Perry the Platypus!" yelled Doofenshmirtz as Perry sailed away in his Para-glider, towards the OWCA HQ.

**Back to present time**

Aboard the airplane, it was chaos in the cockpit. Morris was flipping through the operation manual, flight engineer Tom was flipping switches and Jim was trying to contact air traffic control. A whining sound getting lower and lower filled the cabin. One of the engines shut down.

"Come in Toronto!" yelled Jim over the radio static.

"Air Canada flight 8509 continue please," said the controller

"We have just lost an engi-"

Another whining sound filled the cabin. Tom immediately turned on the ram air turbine and the auxiliary power unit.

"Never mind! Both engines! We are now gliding now!"

The multimillion-dollar plane had become the very thing Phineas described it as. A glider.

"I think we should tell the passengers." Said Morris.

"Good idea" said Jim.

"The more they know the better."

"Hello this is your captain speaking"

"We are currently dealing with a problem with the fuel. We want everyone to stay calm and follow the flight attendant's instructions. We are fully trained for a situation like this and if you cooperate everything will be all right. Thank you for your cooperation.

Just as he finished talking, there was a dead silence. Then, Phineas raised his hand.

"Yes?" said the flight attendant

"I want to ask the crew. I want know more on what's happening." said Phineas.

"I don't think you would understand. Even the flight crew doesn't know what's going on. But I can tell you one thing. The plane is no longer running on fuel. It is gliding. It says they have plenty of fuel left but the fuel pressure warning lights were on, and the engines just flamed out." Replied the flight attendant.

"The plane is out of fuel," said Phineas to Isabella.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys the next chapter is taking longer than expected. my computer broke and I'm writing this via mobile device. and here is a sort of unrelated fact. Phinbella is actually happening for real on Phineas and Ferb. its a new unaired episode called act your age. i watched leaked info. it was in Russian, but i could very well tell it is happening. the episode will air next February in 2015. i could barely wait. finally they do it. finally. I own nothing here. except for the flight crew. It belongs to Major Monogram (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) and Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire) sorry for the inconvenience. i will be back shortly**


End file.
